In many instances it might be desirable to have a database that captures the geometry of a train track, as well as the geo-locations of various features (e.g., grade crossings, mileposts, signals, platforms, switches, spurs, etc.) along the train track. For example, such a database might be useful in train motion and path-taken navigation algorithms, predictive braking algorithms, and locomotive fuel management algorithms.